Moonless Knight
by KewlkatLove
Summary: "Until Death do us part." That's what he had been told since the wee years of his life. Well, she died and he developed a cold outer shell, refusing to ever care about something weaker than him ever again. But then she shows up with his Half-breed brother. How is he supposed to react? For once, he feels vulnerable. Yes, Sesshomaru FEELS. And it can't be good for anybody.


My body tingled. As the first time I've actually felt anything in a long time, it was an odd sensation. It first began in my- don't laugh- toes and it touched the tip of my nose. And suddenly spread like a plaguing disease. It touched every inch of my body and defiled my most inner organs. I felt my thoughts suddenly jolt, racing a mile a minute. My memories flooding into my system; turning the empty shell I resided in into a thriving place of life. Depending on your view of the situation, I could have been sleeping. Yeah, sleeping for who-knows how long.

My thoughts were overridden with ideas, thoughts, and memories; I almost felt human- if only that were possible for someone of my caliber. The belongings in my head, heart, and soul were more than a human acquired in ten lifetimes. That's right. I wasn't human, and I was cursed to forever be alive. To forever carry the burden as the only one left of my race. I should have felt remorse for the creatures that had done this to me. I probably should have been begging to die, for my life would be a living Hell from the moment I was deemed the last living of my race.

But I didn't.

In fact, I felt nothing.

Ah, yes, this was a part of my curse. Emotions were forbidden. They were sacred and I wasn't allowed to defile it with my filth-at least not as long as I stayed this way.

I was the last remaining of the Peacefools. At least, that's what they have been deemed ever since their reign had ceased. Yes, they truly were fools. By allowing those who lived under them to thrive, they were blindly taken out. Their name- their status- had become a joke and they were unworthy of even their original name. But the Great Demons, the rebels, who had taken power, granted them at least a name to serve them through history. That name was a blessing in a sense. At least, it was better than not existing at all. They were fools who believed in peace, queue the name Peacefools. I guess it was meant to be a joke, but I was too young to learn what the real name was, so it didn't really matter to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to discover a blue sky, completely clear of the white obscenities, covering my view. I slid my hand along the ground, feeling- Actually feeling with the microscopic nerves that coated the skin imitation. I lifted my other hand off the ground to reach out in front of me, this time enjoying the sensation of nothingness. The color of my skin, however, did not surprise me. The gray melanin represented the state I was in. I had figured that I created tribulations, or else someone wouldn't have been able to curse me so easily.

That's right, a flat-out curse. One to make sure I didn't exist. It was that simple. Hide my body, shut down my soul, and cover the proof so that you couldn't be located. They even managed to do it so inconspicuously that I lacked even a single clue as to who the spell caster was. Not that I cared. The reason I was probably reawakened is because of the seal's burden on the caster. I am not some lowly weakling that you can just lock me up and expect me to sit still. So, whoever cast the annoyance, had to play the part of a jailer, a guard if you will. They had to constantly hold me on their back, the power continuously weighing them down. The efforts slowly extracting their lifespan, the very spirit they held weakening by the day. Until they snapped, this would result in the release of yours truly.

I sat up and took a long glance at my surroundings. It was a clearing, one that my body had been buried in, hence the dirt covering my body. In the clearing, it wasn't so clear. There were flowers upon flowers coating ever inch of the land. They ranged so well in color that it took my breath away.

What was I doing observing flowers? I had work to do!

But I paused. Work? What kind of work? For whom? Myself?

Now, now! I was perfectly fine.

I had just awoken from my deathly slumber and I was ready for some fun!

* * *

_She has awoken._ A deep voice filled the void. Just at the perfect pitch that the Demon Lords noticed.

_What a disdainful child she is! Never doing as she's told. _A feminine voice echoed behind. _She should just learn when to stay dead!_

_Now, hold on a second! That girl was raised by many of our deceased ancestors. She is their child. Her blood does not matter as long as her virtues hold the same meaning as ours. She is a powerful asset and when she bears the children of one of the Great Demons', that child will have obtained an unattainable power that could change for the best!_ One of the men argued.

The jealous woman still disliked the child, but it seems as though the men had made up their minds. She, out of so many of the Great Demons, was one of the few that held power, not only as a woman, but also as a Lady of power. She let her mind wander hatefully, yet pridefully over to the Great Inu's pureblood wife. She held power, but only as that. She bore the child destined to replace the late Inu Lord, and that's the only reason she had followers in this Era.

_Ah well, at least the child isn't as unruly as some of our own children. She doesn't plot to overthrow us. And, with certain circumstances, we can influence her action to our will._ The woman caved.

_It seems as though she has fallen to her darker side. What a curse! Those Peacefools, no matter how ignorant they were, sure had it rough._ One of the men spoke.

_No kidding. To not be able to kill. What a twisted way of restricting their powers!_ Another agreed ignorantly.

_You buffoon! Their power is supreme to ours in every way. They could destroy us with a simple blink of their eye. This is how they ruled so long. But, once we learned of their weakness, it was simple to manipulate them into destroying themselves. _One stated very seriously. _If hadn't have been for the fact that they had these restrictions, we would all be dead. They CAN kill, as long as their hearts feel the guilt for it. It has to be a pure way of killing and with good reason. For once they've killed, and the hatred and negative feeling seeps into their heart, their pure selves- their white skin, white hair, and golden eyes- will revert to their weaker state- Pitch black hair, gray skin, and red eyes- which is then even the equal to our own abilities. We fought brilliantly and managed to just barely come out on top, losing over half of our warriors. _He paused. _And yet we kept one around. Feeding ourselves that it was the sake of our future and our children's future; when really, we held a deep respect for the race, wishing to at least raise one to coexist with us to make ourselves feel superior and in control. But I have to wonder, is that really how it is?_

_Are you suggesting she has us under her control? _The woman asked, finally remembering who this child was. She was completely manipulated by them, and that was proven how she had reverted herself to her Black state because they requested that of her. No, it wasn't just a test, it was an actual desperate mission that only she could complete.

_Not even. But she has our fates all revolving around her and her siblings. I'm starting to wonder if keeping the three of them alive was really such a great idea._

And they adjourned the meeting on that note.

* * *

He felt it long before it began to move. A presence he hadn't felt in a hundred plus years; one that, in its absence, he had been able to finally be rid of all those who insisted on pestering him.

But, just as much as the presence annoyed him, it also intrigued him. He hadn't seen her in years! Yet she suddenly pops back up randomly on the face of the Earth! He would almost call it unfair.

She had, somewhere along the line, dubbed them best friends and it kind of stuck. As kids, he was a lot less "royal" and apparently "easier" to approach, and that's exactly what she did. At first, he was kind to her because he wanted to spite the adults that annoyed him a great deal, but eventually they became friends. All the other kids were terrified of him, but she boldly talked to him and, somewhere along the line, they began to get along and even reached the point to where they teased each other.

Though he thought she was an interesting friend, he didn't want any friends. He tried to cut her off multiple times, but she simply hung out with him silently, afraid that her manner of speaking annoyed him. Eventually he caved, for her silent manner was more irritating that her conversing self, and he began speaking to her again. Though, throughout the years, he picked up on the adults' ulterior motives, she remained clueless. And he would rather it stay that way.

It was odd really. She managed to get close to him so easily and then she just disappeared as soon as he hit the age of betrothal. Were the Great Demons attempting to start something? Or was it simply coincidence? Whatever it was, Sesshomaru knew one thing was for certain. From the aura he was picking up, there was a very dark presence attached to it. She needed his help.

_I'm coming, Luna._

* * *

**So, just a little tase of what's to come. Tell me your thoughts, express how you feel in any way possible.**

**PM me, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

**KewlkatLove**


End file.
